Memorias dejadas en la arena
by Taikobou
Summary: #AmourCanonWeek2017, Cumpleaños de Serena. Deja la soledad a un lado y sonríe. Amourshipping.


Memorias dejadas en la arena.

Cinco fueron los años desde que nuestro grupo en Kalos partieron sus caminos en búsqueda de sus respectivos sueños. Clemont había demostrado su evolución como líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Luminalia y en cada uno de sus combates siempre dejo a sus contrincantes una enseñanza valiosa para su camino sin importar que fuese una victoria o una derrota. Bonnie inicio su viaje pokemon y luego de combatir en la liga Kalos decidió seguir los pasos de Ash y Serena en visitar otras regiones. Serena por su parte decidió no solo probar suerte en Hoenn y se aventuro por Johto, Sinnoh y Kanto a probar diversas competencias para mejorar su destreza y mejorar su habilidad para conseguir su próximo objetivo lo cual era la corona de Reina de Kalos. Ella se había hecho un nombre en el mundo de los concursos, su fama era tan grande como las jóvenes prodigio de Hoenn y Sinnoh que habían revolucionado literalmente el mundo de los concursos pokemon. En más de un concurso la peli miel se las había enfrentado sufriendo derrotas que le ayudaron a aprender lo difícil que puede ser el mundo y conquistarlo, así como victorias que le hacían tomar un paso importante al cumplimiento de sus sueños. Ash Ketchum por su parte, nadie sabía nada de su paradero. La última vez que se supo de sus aventuras fue cuando estuvo algún tiempo en la región de Alola en una escuela pokemon. La mayoría de sus amigos siempre supieron acerca de su status a través de su madre o del mismo profesor Oak pero por alguna razón la información que ellos revelaban era nada más que se encontraba muy bien y estaba de viaje en otra región. La más preocupada por obvias razones era la joven peli miel la cual se encontraba en la región de su amado pero cuando visito su natal pueblo Paleta fue informada por la misma Delia Ketchum que su hijo estaba viajando en otra región. La joven se desanimo un poco pero al menos le daba alegría que el siguiera en la ruta correcta hacia sus sueños tal como ella lo hacía. Entre la nostalgia y el anhelo la joven kalosiana siguió su viaje.

Pasaron unos meses luego de que finalizo su viaje en Kanto, cuando ella disponía a regresar a su región natal recibió una invitación desde Hoenn en participar en una Copa de Concursos en beneficencia de la destrucción que ocurrió en Ciudad Sootopolis. Serena recordó que leyó en un periódico que los remanentes de una organización criminal en Hoenn volvieron a interferir con el equilibrio natural del trió creador causando desastres en las cercanías de la ciudad y atentando contra la seguridad de la misma. Cuando ella reviso el artículo también noto que los responsables en evitar todo ese desastre fueron encubiertos en el anonimato y lo único que se sabía es que la colaboración de dos campeones regionales fue necesaria. Ella no tenía prisa en regresar a Kalos ya que aun faltaba 6 meses para el inicio de la competencia y pues a lo mejor le ayudaría a pulir sus habilidades. Con eso en mente la joven se embarco nuevamente hacia Hoenn sin saber lo que le esperaba.

Al llegar al aeropuerto, su rutina habitual de reservar una habitación en el centro pokemon más cercano se aplico, aun recordaba las anécdotas de su amado en cada viaje que realizo en cada región y como el compartía sus memorias en su viaje en su región natal. Ella empezó a suspirar por aquella nostalgia que los ojos llenos de luz y vida de ese joven le brindaron y que la condujeron a que ella también forjara su camino de sueños en la vida. Los años pudieron haber pasado pero sus sentimientos por Ash jamás disminuyeron sino todo lo contrario, su anhelo por cumplir su otro sueño y promesa estaban latentes.

Se recostó en su alcoba y empezó a observar el cielo lleno de estrellas de Ciudad Lilycove la cual le brindaba la esperanza que él tal vez miraba el mismo firmamento. Antes de dormir vio su pokedex la cual ahora contenía muchas más funciones y se fijo justamente en el mes que se encontraba en especifico la fecha que iba a ser el día de mañana….su cumpleaños. El tiempo honestamente pasaba bastante rápido y eso también la entristecía de cierto modo ya que siempre ella tuvo cierto temor de ser olvidada por aquel ser que ella no podía olvidar, ella sabía muy en el fondo que Ash no era ese tipo de personas pero las inseguridades a veces la invadían.

 _"Espero te encuentres bien Ash….."_ Con esa línea de pensamiento la joven se durmió para celebrar su cumpleaños en soledad.

Al despertar la primera noticia que recibió fue que su madre la había llamado para felicitarla cosa que le alegro la mañana a la joven pero muy a pesar de ello su tristeza la embargaba cosa que no se le escapo a su madre. La peli miel simplemente confesó sus sentimientos cosa que enterneció a su progenitora y le brindo palabras de aliento las cuales se resumieron en una última frase " _nunca sabes lo que la vida te depara a la vuelta de la esquina"._ Eso dejo algo confundida a la joven de ojos azules la cual tomo energías de su ser querido y ahora se dirigía hacia el salón de concursos de la ciudad.

En el camino pudo notar como varias parejas caminaban en la playa de la ciudad disfrutando de su día ameno sin preocupaciones y presiones, cosa que ella anhelaba tal vez algún día compartir con esa persona especial que la salvo hace años. Entre suspiros y la nostalgia de sus memorias siguió su camino. Tenía que admitir que ver siempre esas escenas románticas la llenaban de anhelos en como seria si ella pudiese hacer algo así con Ash, cosa que la sonrojaba al solo procesar sus sentimientos. ¿Dónde estaría el azabache? Esa era la pregunta que ella se formulaba desde que llego a Kanto sin tener éxito alguno.

Al llegar a su destino pudo observar que mucha gente se estaba reuniendo para la obra de caridad que significaba este torneo, honestamente ver a ese número de personas la hizo feliz al saber lo que toda esa gente debió de haber sufrido luego del incidente cerca de ciudad Sootopolis. La mañana era perfecta para un concurso y con gran determinación respiraba el viento matutino que la llenaba de vigor para dar todo lo que ella podía brindar y más si le era posible.

La joven de ojos azules al entrar observo la buena cantidad de retadores que habían sido invitados, algunos de renombre y otros se podría decir que eran novatos. En la lista oficial de competidores había entrenadores de diversas regiones pero la joven peli miel noto algo extraño en una de las entradas. La joven kalosiana pudo observar muchas caras conocidas entre la multitud notando a coordinadores de renombre con los cuales ya había combatido en el pasado. La competencia más que ser una obra de caridad realmente iba a ser una dura competencia y eso la motivaba, al menos esa era la línea de pensamiento que ella heredo en su primer viaje en Kalos, entre mas difícil el reto más dulce la victoria.

Las primeras rondas dieron su inicio encendiendo la emoción del público que ardía de alegría al ver el gran nivel de cada show que cada coordinador brindaba. La más aclamada de entre todas fue la peli miel ya que era su área de habilidad mejor desarrollada ya que es lo que aspiraba en Kalos. Ver sonreír a cada persona entre el público la hacía sentir más cerca de su sueño de regalar sonrisas al mundo solo que el día de hoy ella quería una sonrisa para sí misma en su cumpleaños…podía ser un deseo tonto y hasta egoísta pero ella también merecía cumplir un capricho de vez en cuando. Su único deseo de celebración seria ver a Ash el día de hoy.

La primera ronda término, muchos fueron los destacados entre los participantes y como era de esperarse los coordinadores de renombre se llevaron las mejores calificaciones y ovaciones del público entre ellas Serena. Entre los novatos a duras penas clasificaron unos cuantos y la peli miel recordaba sus primeros pasos en la región Hoenn. ¿Cómo era capaz Ash de hacer esto de región en región? A pesar de todas las dificultades su inspiración siempre fue la causa de sus victorias.

La ronda de batallas que todos esperaban daba inicio donde 32 participantes clasificaron y por ende se harían 5 rondas para declarar al ganador del certamen. Serena fue la primera en combatir y con una combinación perfecta con Pancham pudieron deducir todos los puntos de su rival. La emoción de la presentación llenaba de luz los ojos de la chica y como era clásico en ella tocaba su listón azul cada vez que conseguía una victoria. Ella procedía ir a bastidores cuando de repente una persona del staff llego y le entrego una nota, su cara de confusión le indicaba al mensajero que le aclarara de quien era pero la extraña persona que parecía ser parte del grupo de limpieza solo le negaba con la cabeza.

 _"Me enorgullece cada paso que das en tu viaje."_ La joven se quedo leyendo esa frase que la confundía aun más. ¿Quién estaba orgulloso de ella? Volvió a voltear a ver a la persona que le dio esa nota y trato de inquirir un poco más.

-Lo siento señorita, solo me indicaron que le diera ese mensaje.- Con el rostro cubierto con una gorra gris y un pañuelo que lo cubría del polvo y un par de lentes oscuros se retiro el misterioso trabajador dejando a la aspirante reina de Kalos en duda.

La segunda ronda dio inicio y con muy buena racha y habilidad la joven consiguió la dulce victoria mientras acariciaba su más preciado accesorio en el proceso, aquel listón azul que recibió como las gracias más bellas que ha recibido de alguien. Cuando volvió a su camerino otra pequeña nota le fue entregada por la misma persona y su confusión crecía a medida que el misterio se hacía más profundo.

 _"Tus promesas también son lo que motivan a seguir adelante. ¡Sigue así!-_ Todo el día había sentido una enorme tristeza en su corazón al sentirse abandonada incluso ilusión hecha por su soledad en los últimos días, pero cada mensaje le llenaba de vitalidad y alegría. Era una extraña sensación, podía escuchar la voz en las palabras que le eran entregadas pero le era imposible creer que pudiese ser…..él…

En medio de sus preguntas la joven dio gala de sus habilidades y batalla tras batalla se acercaba al objetivo final del evento. Ella raramente se sentía así de entusiasmada, la última vez que lo recordaba fue en sus coreografías hechas en su primer viaje cuando el azabache era testigo de su progreso. Cada victoria era una nota que la misma persona le entregaba.

" _Me impresionas cada vez que te veo."_

 _"Cada día en el que te esfuerzas también es un día importante para mí, compartimos la dicha de vivir bajo el mismo cielo y en el tiempo."_

 _"El recordar cada paso que dimos juntos es alegría que tú me regalaste y eso siempre te lo he agradecido desde el fondo de mi corazón."_

Cada mensaje era más intenso que el otro y definitivamente la hacían hasta sonrojar. ¿Quién era la persona que se atrevía a escribirle esas palabras de aliento que irónicamente la dejaban sin aliento? Cada vez que cuestionaba al sujeto que le daba cada mensaje el simplemente se hacia el desentendido y volvía a su que hacer. Ella volteo a ver hacia el público pero no había nadie conocido para ella.

La final se disputaba y era el momento del clímax, la peli miel haciendo una de sus estrategias pulidas durante todos sus viajes con su amiga y pokemon inicial Braixen se llevaban la victoria lo cual disfruto como nunca lo había hecho. Su felicidad gradualmente iba en aumento y su rostro era adornado por una bella sonrisa la cual era la más sincera que ha tenido desde hace mucho y con ese mismo gesto volvía a su camerino.

La ceremonia de premiación iba a empezar cuando la misma persona le entrego otra nota más y volvía a confrontar al tipo que se las entregaba. Ella empezaba a sospechar que era una broma jugada por él cosa que negó y simplemente salió. Ahora que lo notaba era una voz joven pero que parecía que había madurado mucho, le pareció extraño notar ese detalle en ese extraño pero prosiguió a leer el contenido del nuevo mensaje.

 _"Siempre he creído en lo fuerte que eres, me lo demostraste cuando te volví a encontrar hace años y lo haces ahora que soy testigo de lo mucho que has crecido no solamente como performer o coordinadora sino también como persona. ¿Imagino que estas preguntándote porque te he escrito todo esto en las últimas horas? Me entere hace poco de un evento único que me dio la dicha de coincidir contigo en esta vida. Si quieres saber acerca de ello te esperare luego de que el evento termine en la dirección que anexe para ti. Espero verla el día de hoy."_

Había sido un mensaje largo pero que al mismo tiempo contenía mucho sentimiento. ¿Quién era esa persona que profesaba conocerla tanto? Le encantaría saber que es Ash pero nunca había conocido esa faceta suya durante su viaje, le costaba creer que todo podía salir tan perfecto solamente de recordar sus intentos fallidos en que ella trataba de llamar su atención de una manera más intima. Recordar su despedida en el aeropuerto hacia que su mano acariciase sus propios labios anhelando una vez más tal vez tener esa sensación de calidez que ella le robo en la despedida de ambos.

El evento había concluido y todo había sido para bien, se recaudo muchísimos fondos para la reconstrucción de las ciudades y la joven de la región Kalos se enorgullecía de haber participado y aportar su granito de arena. Ahora le tocaba resolver el misterio de las notas, no era su plan original para su celebración pero ahora tenía mucha curiosidad en saber quién estaba detrás de toda esta broma. Al tomar un taxi le indico hacia donde tenía que ir y su sorpresa fue ver cómo era un tipo de restaurante el cual estaba a orillas del mar, pago el servicio y se dirigió a enfrentar su destino.

Al llegar noto que las luces estaban apagadas aunque el letrero de abierto estuviese en exhibición. Abrió la puerta lentamente y una luz tenue se encendió y en medio del pasillo se encontraba aquella persona que le había hecho entrega de cada nota. Se indigno de enorme manera al ver que al final era una broma de mal gusto hecha por un fan que tal vez estaba obsesionada con ella….o al menos así escucho en varias ocasiones a otros competidores relatar.

-Si esta era su broma, déjeme decirle que es de muy mal gusto lo que ha hecho.- La joven encaraba ferozmente.

-No es una broma señorita. Le he de confesar que fui yo quien le escribió cada nota.-

-¿Usted? Me halaga lo que me ha dicho pero…-

-¿No me conoce? Yo en cambio a usted si la conozco. Conozco que es una persona fuerte y que ama a los pokemon. Sé que es una chica que se esfuerza en sus presentaciones y que le encanta siempre verse bien para los demás. Al menos eso es lo que he visto hasta ahora y veo que no ha perdido. He sido testigo de su gentileza incluso ahora al ver que acepto mi invitación.- Ahora todo estaba más raro, esa voz grave era lo único que le evitaba salir de ahí, escuchar cada silaba que pronunciaba ese extraño la dejaba paralizada.

-Me halaga insisto, pero creo que es mejor irme.- Tenia cierto temor pero vio como el joven de gorra y mascara de limpieza se volteaba y observaba a las sombras del establecimiento.

-Me parte el corazón…tendré que tomar medidas más drásticas entonces.- La joven se preparaba para lo peor y colocaba su mano en una de sus pokebolas. La puerta se cerró al instante todo volviéndose muy oscuro. Tenía miedo, mucho miedo pero era fuerte y ella iba a escapar de ahí. Antes que ella pudiese hacer algo las luces del establecimiento se encendieron cosa que la cegó.

-¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS SERENA!- ¿Eh? Cuando recupero su vista observo que su madre estaba ahí pero no solamente ella y otros conocidos de sus viajes en la región Hoenn. ¿Clemont? ¿Bonnie? Era imposible como….no pudo sorprenderse mas ya que ellos se le abalanzaron para felicitarla abrazándola mientras la joven lloraba a cantaros al ya no sentirse más sola.

-¿Cómo llegaron hasta acá?- La joven peli miel cuestionaba mientras los observaba aun con sorpresa y ver como sus dos amigos habían crecido al igual que ella.

-Nos llego una invitación a tu fiesta de cumpleaños, de hecho nos sorprendió que no lo supieras y pues decidimos entonces sorprenderte.- El inventor relataba con suma alegría.

-¡Serena! ¡Estás hermosa! ¡Vi tus presentaciones y estuviste magnifica!- Bonnie la cual ya no era tan pequeña como antes felicitaba a su amiga no soltándola en ningún momento. La joven se sentía conmovida y no paraba de llorar de felicidad.

-¿Con que las vueltas de la vida mamá?- Su madre simplemente le sonreía aceptando su culpabilidad y también mostrándole un gesto de te lo dije descomunal.

-Sorpresa mi querida hija.- Con un abrazo maternal la envolvía ambas extrañándose al máximo luego de estar separadas tanto tiempo una de la otra.

-¿Fuiste tú la de la idea mamá?-

-El culpable es el joven que te trajo hasta acá.- Su madre le sonreía como si aún faltaba algo mas por revelarse. La chica de ojos azules volteo hacia esa persona la cual era responsable de toda esa alegría que ella poseía en ese momento. Sintió un estrujón en el corazón al ver que se quitaba su gorro dejando al descubierto su cabello alborotado negro y sus ojos ámbar luego de quitar también sus lentes de sol, al deslizarse su pañuelo del rostro observo aquellas marcas Z que recordaba de su persona especial en su niñez y en su primer y más importante viaje.

-Felicidades por tu cumpleaños Serena.- Aquella sonrisa que ella anhelaba, aquella persona que deseaba ver estaba ahí….no pudo pensar más porque lo primero que hizo fue ir directamente hacia el azabache y abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas mientras lo tumbaba al suelo y lloraba de felicidad al volver a verlo luego de que se había perdido su rastro. No le importaba si parecía todo vergonzoso, no le importaba que todos sonrieran al ver esa tierna escena, él estaba ahí para ella y eso era algo que jamás podría terminar de agradecer.

-¡Ash! ¡Ash! ¡Ash! ¡Estás bien! ¡Yo….yo…..!- Entre sollozos la peli miel desbordaba sus sentimientos de preocupación y alivio mientras el joven de Kanto acariciaba de cabello.

-Aquí estoy….descuida…..- Y con esas palabras la celebración comenzó. La joven no podía pedir algo mejor que lo que vivía esa noche, las personas más importantes de su vida ahí estaban celebrándole un año más de vida. Aquellas sonrisas que se quedaron en el viaje de Kalos habían vuelto, ella se sentía de nuevo con más motivación para seguir adelante.

Entre anécdotas, historias, pláticas, actualizaciones la fiesta terminaba en el restaurante que había sido alquilado por Ash. Pikachu salía de su escondite ya que era el encargado de traer el pastel de cumpleaños cosa que enterneció a la performer que reía y gozaba con cada amigo presente en su fiesta sorpresa. Era el momento de partir ya al Centro Pokemon pero Serena no quería aun dormir porque si era un sueño quería disfrutarlo un poco más. Clemont que llevaba a su hermana que dormía plácidamente luego de tanto desgaste decidió darle un tiempo al azabache y a la peli miel para que conversaran mas a profundidad al igual que la madre de la misma que sabía de buena mano los sentimientos de su hija por el chico de Kanto, cosa que imito el roedor amarillo al saber las otras intenciones de su entrenador. Ambos decidieron ir a la playa que estaba cerca del restaurante y ahí comenzaría su conversación intima bañados por la luz de las lunas llenas arrullada por las olas del mar.

-Felicidades por tu victoria de hoy Serena. Estuviste fantástica.- El le volvía a sonreír como en antaño, quería pellizcarse para cerciorarse que no se levantaría de repente.

-Muchas gracias Ash.- La joven suspiraba mientras sentía como la arena se hundía con cada paso que ella daba junto al azabache. El llevaba sus brazos tras su cabeza mientras veía al cielo y entraban en un silencio el cual ambos disfrutaban.

-Me engañaste completamente…..- El chico había cambiado mucho en los pocos años que tenían de haberse separado, su voz era más ronca y grave. Ahora era más alto que ella y podía observar también que las facciones de su rostro eran más robustas.

-Fue difícil, tuve que practicar mucho ya que no soy muy bueno actuando.-

-¿Cómo hiciste para hacer todo eso?-

-Le pedí un favor a un amigo cuando me entere que participarías…..de hecho gracias a él también pude alquilar el restaurante.-

-¡Eso debió de costarte mucho!-

-No te preocupes, fue un pequeño trueque que hice para celebrar contigo el día de hoy. Eso era más importante que nada.- Su sonrojo no podía controlarse, se había tomado tantas molestias por su felicidad la cual aumentaba con cada segundo a su lado.

-Estos días me he sentido muy sola…no sabes lo feliz que me hiciste hoy con cada nota que escribías, sentí de alguna manera que eras tú.- La joven lo miraba a los ojos mientras caminaban a la orilla de la playa y ahora las olas del mar golpeaban sus pies mientras el firmamento vestía su mejor gala para adornar la noche con cada estrella.

-A veces me he sentido así y sé que tienes razón de sentir tristeza cuando ese sentimiento te invade, pero cada memoria con cada uno de mis amigos me motiva a seguir adelante, en especial cuando te recuerdo a ti.- ¿Eh? ¿Escucho bien? ¿Ash acaso le acaba de dedicar esas palabras? Su cabeza daba vueltas de la emoción pero hizo su mejor esfuerzo por controlarse, ya había crecido un poco y no quería mostrar esa faceta de niña tímida pero era inútil ante su presencia.

-Yo…también los he recordado a todos cuando he tenido problemas pero….si te soy honesta….a ti es a quien he recordado Ash.- La sonrisa del entrenador era notoria y seguido de esas palabras tomo la mano de la coordinadora cosa que ella acepto a pesar de la sorpresa y dejo que él la guiara.

-¿Recuerdas nuestros últimos días en Kalos?- Como no iba a recordarlos, era el fin del mejor viaje de su vida y sobre todo los últimos momentos que vivió junto al muchacho que tenía en frente.

-¡Claro que los recuerdo! Fueron de los días más felices de mi vida.-

-Parece que hubiese sido ayer. ¿De hecho al estar todos juntos el día de hoy parece como si nunca nos hubiésemos separado en el aeropuerto de Ciudad Lumiose no te parece?- La joven iba a asentir cuando recordó la forma que ella se despidió de su amado…se lleno de vergüenza mientras el apretaba aun su mano cuando hizo mención del aeropuerto.

-Ash...yo….- En ese momento el azabache puso su dedo índice en los labios de Serena cosa que la derretía. ¿Desde cuándo era así Ash?

-Esa vez, tu hablaste y expresaste todo, ahora me toca a mi.- La brisa del mar se hacia un poco más fuerte y agitaba el cabello de ambos. No podían dejar de verse el uno al otro como si fuese una necesidad como la de respirar.

-Lo que escribí en cada nota para ti es como siempre yo te he visto Serena. He tenido diversos viajes en mi vida y he conocido a miles de personas en la ruta hacia mi sueño, pero cuando te encontré mi vida cambio y mejoro. El apoyo que me diste aun yace latente en mi corazón y en mis memorias. Me motivaste a ser un mejor entrenador, persona y amigo. Incluso después de terminar mi viaje en Kalos has sido parte fundamental de mi camino y quería agradecértelo. Esa vez tu me dijiste que yo era tu meta, hoy quiero decirte que deseo ser una digna meta para que te sientas orgullosa de mi y de quien soy.- Los ojos de la joven lagrimeaban al escuchar cada palabra que el azabache pronunciaba. ¿Era acaso….? No pudo pensar en algo más porque las manos del joven empezaron a acariciar su rostro.

-Cuando te fuiste también te llevaste algo que he querido recuperar todo este tiempo.- ¿Eh? ¿Qué fue lo que me lleve? Su impacto fue enorme al sentir como ahora era Ash quien besaba su boca suavemente mientras una enorme ola los empapaba a ambos. El shock era fuerte para la joven que no pudo ni siquiera combatir el deseo y simplemente se dejo llevar abrazando el cuello de su persona favorita. Las olas seguían golpeándolos pero en ese momento solo ellos dos existían en su pequeño mundo. Ambos se separaron del beso con sus rostros muy cerca mientras le sonreía.

-Te llevaste mi corazón, y ahora yo me quedo con el tuyo.- La peli miel empezó a reír para la confusión del azabache.

-¿De qué te ríes Serena?- Era la reacción que menos esperaba.

-Ash, mi corazón es tuyo desde hace tiempo.- Y con eso ella se atrevió a besarlo nuevamente con toda esa pasión y anhelo albergo durante años. Cuando lograron separarse, ellos seguían viéndose intensamente.

La joven sentía felicidad absoluta, la soledad que alguna vez la embargo era nula ahora. Tener el calor de su amado era más de lo que ella pedía, ese llegaría ser un cumpleaños inolvidable pero en el fondo ella sabía que junto a él llegarían momentos más felices.

-Feliz Cumpleaños Serena….- Con eso ambos simplemente siguieron su trayecto dejando huellas en la arena tal como ellos dos dejaban en la vida del otro.

/

 **Hola Hola Gente! Los saluda su amigo Taikobou con este one shot para la #AmourCanonWeek2017. Desde que lei el evento me gusto la premisa y pues dos fueron los temas que me gustaron mucho. Hare en total tres One Shot y espero sean de su agrado. Gracias a todos por el apoyo que me brindan con mis historias y pues espero podamos celebrar este aniversario a lo grande! Espero ver fics aquí en Fanfiction también!**


End file.
